


The Kidnapping, The Rescue, and The Competition

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Pokemon, Star Wars - Freeform, Super Mario - Freeform, avatar last air bender, three dark crowns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: The Crossover you never asked forStar wars Plot linePokemonAvatar inspired worldSuper Mario and Three Dark Crowns events____________Roman- Mario/ LukeRemus- Luigi/Mr L/ LukeLogan- obiwanVirgil- Peach/LeahPatton-I don't KnowJanus- Bowser/ Darth Vader
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	The Kidnapping, The Rescue, and The Competition

He stood there strong and powerful, in his pure white suit, red accenting his clothing. His glare piercing his enemy across from him, his dearest brother.  
His brother stood prepared for the fight, in his pitch black suit and accenting green, his mustache looking absolutely perfect in this moment, the moment before their final duel.  
Things used to be so simple so long ago. The two brothers were once inseparable, though things had changed. The two brothers of questionable italian descent stood across from each other. Their past ventures forgotten, their friendship dead. 

_____

Prince(ss) Virgil the ruler of the Lightning nation had sat in his room quietly, He looked over his book when suddenly he heard a glass shattering downstairs. Virgil instantly stood and grabbed his sword turning towards where the noise had come from. Virgil called for his Zekrom and Zigzagoon pokemon.   
An Arbok pokemon rushed forward into the room from the hall.   
Virgil paused, “wait….” he mumbled and lowered his sword. “Janus!?” He called out.  
A man in black walked in, his outfit containing accents of yellow, “Hello Virgil.” Janus greeted, the king of the Poison Nation, a neighboring nation across the sea.  
Virgil smiled and walked forward hugging his long time friend.   
“I may have broken in.”  
“Of course you did.” Virgil laughed nodding.  
“Well, I did come to kidnap you.”  
“You what?”  
Janus picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, “I’m kidnapping you. You’re of age to be married and all… and I’m kidnapping you because I need to know whoever takes your hand in marriage is fucking good enough for you.”   
Virgil sighed and rested his head on his hands, “Yeah whatever.”  
“Leave a note, please.”  
Virgil nodded.  
Janus put him down, “I’ll attack you or something.”   
Virgil nodded and grabbed a camera, “Logic! Help me I fear I am being taken by Deceit!” he said then dropped the camera. He had Zekrom zap it off before leaving with Janus on his large ship.   
Zekrom took the camera and had Zigzagoon follow before they ran off to find Logan who lived somewhere far away, supposably in the Fire Nation after the stories he had heard about the Prince’s old Psychic Nation friend, a member of the old disbanded guardians of peace. 

_____

The Zekrom and Zigzagoon traveled far to the barren wasteland of the Fire Nation, one of the four nations not often visited by anyone. They though had been stopped by poachers and taken. These pokemon poachers knocked them out and put him into their large land ship, they would sell them off soon.   
The poachers stopped at a home and got out taking many of the pokemon out with them to be evaluated and maybe bought.   
The owner of the home came out with his two twin sons, though they didn’t look much like their father. The three of them looked over the pokemon  
The son clad in red pointed out the black Zekrom, “Could we get this one? He could be good for our farm, he could help make sure the power runs.”  
Zekrom looked at Zigzagoon not wanting to leave it’s companion and moved over to them.  
The green clad boy looked, “Oh! Could we take the Zigzagoon too!!! He’s pretty cute.”   
The father sighed and nodded, “Sure boys, take care of them, we’ll figure this out in the morning.” he said. The father walked away and went inside.  
Remus, the boy in green grinned at his brother, the boy in red, Roman. “Come on, let's get our pokemon and go exploring. Roman nodded and ran inside with Remus to get their pokemon.  
Zekrom looked at Zigzagoon then thought before walking away with them to find this logic guy.   
Roman ran back outside with his Ninetails then saw the two pokemon leaving and ran over, “Hey! wait! where are you going!?”  
Remus heard his brother and ran outside with his Houndoom. He saw they were running away (at a walking speed?) then ran at them and tackled the Zekrom. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!”   
Clearly the Zekrom wasn’t going anywhere now that it was on the ground. It looked at Zigzagoon before deciding to trust these boys and let them see the memory chip, maybe they could bring them to Logic.  
Roman took the chip and rolled his eyes at his brother. He took out his phone that had a slot and put it in. When it finally loaded he opened the file and watched it. He stared in awe.   
Remus had to get up and see what his brother was watching. He smiled and watched it, the boy onscreen was quite attractive, with the dark makeup and his emo appearance.   
Roman looked back up, “So you’re looking for this logic guy?”  
Remus looked, “Could Logic be Logan? That odd dude?” he asked.  
Roman shrugged, “Yeah, probably.” he nodded.   
Remus smiled and began leading the way, “Come on.” he called back and walked.

____

After an hour or two of walking they arrived at the home that was built into the mountains.  
Remus knocked before walking right into the home.  
inside the whole structure was reinforced and didn’t even look like a mountain.   
“Logic!” Roman called out.   
Soon a guy walked over, he was wearing a button down shirt and some dark pants, “Roman… Remus? What is it?”  
Roman showed him the video  
“Oh…. oh no, he was taken.” Logan sighed softly, “We need to depart immediately.”   
Roman nodded, “Yeah we need to save this handsome prince.”  
Logan laughed softly and called for his three pokemon, lucario, Corviknight, and Zamazenta. He also grabbed his sword.  
Remus looked at the white steel sword, “You were a peace guardian?”  
“Yes… I once was. Boys I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” They both asked at the same time.  
“I’ve lived here all these years because I’ve been watching over you. I left before the Peace guardians disappeared, because your father had been banished. I promised to watch you both for him.”  
Roman and Remus starred in surprise.  
Logan nodded and looked solom for a moment before clapping his hands together, “Ok! Lets go.” He smiled and led the two shocked boys out and to travel to the Poison Nation. Logan brought them to a small land ship he had and brought them to the ocean. They stopped there and looked around for passage.   
There were many ships around in the area.   
Logan froze when he saw a Zacian aboard one of the ships, “Oh shit…” Logan ditched the boys and ran onto the ship. “Patton!”  
Patton, a boy in blue came out, he had a similar sword to Logan’s at his side and wore a hat, “Logan?” he asked and ran over hugging him. “Why are you here?”  
“I’ve been watching your sons who have lived here all these years, we’re off to the Poison Nation to save Prince Virgil.”  
“What?” Patton gasped and looked at the boys, “Come on get on. We should head off immediately.  
The boys got on with the pokemon and they soon headed off. 

____

In the Poison Nation Virgil sat at a dining room table with Janus just sipping tea.   
“Well this is just nice.” Janus smiled.  
Virgil nodded, “Yep…. are you ever going to explain why you’re a Poison Nation king with only one Poison Pokemon.”  
“I strive to confuse.” Janus shrugged.   
Virgil nodded looking at Janus’ ditto and mimikyu sitting nearby as the arbok acted like a bed for the two.   
Janus smiled softly.

___

The next morning there were loud knocks at the door.  
“WE’VE COME TO SAVE PRINCE VIRGIL!” Roman yelled.  
“Yeah! Give us the handsome prince!” Remus yelled but not as passionately.

Janus smiled softly, “Seems your suitors have arrived.”  
Virgil nodded and smiled.  
“Let’s go let the games begin.”  
The two went to the door and opened it looking at the 4 that stood there.   
“Hello guests.” Janus smiled, “Seems you’ve saved him, now let’s see who gets to marry him.” he said before having mimikyu come and knock them out.

When the two woke up they were wearing different clothes, Remus in black with some green and Roman with white and some red. Their pokemon gone and only equipped with swords.   
Janus saw the two awaken from their seats on the ground of the arena, the two put across the field from each other. “Two brothers, only once prince. Only one may have him. The other twin must… die. The stronger one may marry the prince, only the best for him.”  
Remus stood and grabbed the sword, “Well I’m the best!”  
Roman heard that and got up angrily, “No I am! And I will get his hand!”  
The two brothers stood glaring at each other, their friendship and brotherly love, dead. This was a competition and only one may live through it. The two brothers rushed at each other and fought hard.  
The noise of steel against steel was the only sound.   
Roman was determined to gain the prince’s hand, he couldn’t lose.  
Remus was wildly hitting his brother, he watched crimson stain the pure white of his brother’s suit. He must win, he had to win against his brother at something, he wouldn’t lose anymore against him. Remus screamed thrusted his sword through his brother. He let go and looked up. He had won, he got the Prince’s hand in marriage… Remus was a prince now.   
Roman was dead now. 

Janus was content with this and knew Remus was right for his Virgil. He smiled to himself, happy the two were together, this would be good.

Virgil was married to Remus and went home with him. A new pokemon with him. A Lunala, a gift from his dear fatherly friend Janus, who always kidnapped him just to see him.   
Remus had his brother’s Ninetales as his prize other than the marriage.  
Patton and Logan came with the two back to the Lightning Nation.  
Patton though was cautious remembering his banishment.  
Virgil lifted the banishment though, and he was safe.   
They all lived in the castle together ruling the Lightning Nation and keeping it from war.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a server anonymous writing game


End file.
